The Devil Behind The Disguise
by T-J Yami.D
Summary: horror. Was it really sephiroth who killed Aeris? Can cloud deal with his problems and work out the riddle?THIS IS NOT A YUFFENTINE! wow 9 chapters up - ! warning do not read this while eating- extreme gore and slight yaoi!
1. talking it over

DEVIL BEHIND THE DISGUISE  
  
I'LL MADE THIS QUICK AND PAINLESS I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY/ SQUARESOFT SO I'M STILL SAFE FROM THE LAW...FOR NOW.  
  
CHAPTER 1- TALKING IT OVER  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
She uttered no gasp as she was impaled on the masamune. All that escaped her lips were two words:  
  
NOT HIM  
  
(end prologue)  
  
It had been two years since Aeris's death and one and a half years since the meteor scare. Cloud always visited the forgotten city and sat at the edge of the lake watching  
  
his shadow swaying lazily across the surface. Sometimes he would gaze into the crystalline depths for minutes or even hours on end. Cloud often brought flowers with him- Aeris's favourites: lilies and chrysanthemums, then throw them into the water and watch them float across the surface like miniature ballroom dancers before sinking below the surface and down into the dark depths.  
  
Cloud was doing this as he did every time he came to the city. The sunlight filtered across the clearing, making it look like a scene out of a storybook. Cloud stared at the still surface; no breeze lifted it at all. Suddenly ripples started forming from a point in the middle of the lake. The ripples went faster and faster, washing over the bank. Cloud jumped backwards heart thudding madly. A shape was rising up as if through a hole in the lake. The figure was kneeling on the lake surface. Her dress was torn and frayed and her bronze coloured hair that was once braided flowed recklessly down her back and across her shoulders. She held a glowing, green pearl in one hand, her other hand was clasped against her chest, blood dripping through her fingers and onto her dress. It was Aeris, back from her watery grave.  
  
Cloud froze- in both body and mind. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Even if he had said something he wouldn't have been heard anyway, as Aeris started to scream words at him  
  
'CLOUD! IT WASN'T HIM! IT'S HER! LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME! DON'T LET HER- !'  
  
She screamed desperately as her sunken eyes leaked tears of blood across her death white face. She was being dragged back into the lake. The water was rearing up like a huge glass monster. Aeris clawed at the surface of the lake, trying to get a hold of something. Cloud's mind raced as he instinctively stretched out a hand. For a split second his fingertips brushed her's. He felt a tingling sensation of cold in his hand as he watched, transfixed as a roaring wave washed over the whole lake as it became still once more.  
  
Cloud wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and his heartbeat was rapid and shallow, as fear gripped him in an iron vice. He had seen Aeris, but what did she mean? Sephiroth had killed her he saw him do it, but what had she meant by 'it's her?' Sephiroth was a man, a cold, cruel, evil- a wave of nausea swept over Cloud and he vomited all over the bank. His head swam and his vision kept swimming in and out of focus as he promptly passed out on the ground.  
  
__________________________________________________________-  
  
'Hey Cloud! You ok? Yes, you! You ain't touched your beer'  
  
'What? Oh, yeah I'm fine' replied Cloud vaguely. He looked up into the kind, anxious eyes of the old pilot, Cid.  
  
'Ok, if you say so' he said before walking away to join Barrat in his drunken attempt to pour a pint down Vincent's throat, whom he currently had in a headlock.  
  
Cloud was still dwelling on the previous happenings that morning. He absently ran a finger around the rim of his glass so that it made a faint humming sound. Had he just imagined Aeris? He asked himself for the hundredth time. His thoughts were cut short by a loud smash and the tinkling of shattered glass- Cid and Barrat, who were both blind drunk had fallen sideways onto a table, smashing several glasses, as Vincent had made a desperate swipe at the drink and then jumped up onto the chandelier. But the chandelier was not accustomed to holding the weight of a 'human' hanging from it and gave way, causing Vincent, the chandelier and a great amount of plaster from the ceiling to land in a heap on top of Barrat and Cid, who were too unconscious to take the slightest bit of notice.  
  
'Oh my God! Are you all alright?!'  
  
Tifa was sprinting the length of the bar over to the three of them where Cid and Barret were lying across a broken table and where Vincent was gingerly picking bits of glass out of his arm.  
  
'Hey- HEY! Cloud! Can you give me a hand? Ive had enough of these two! They are going out the back now! They are making my bar look bad! She grabbed Barrat's arm and dragged him out through a door behind the bar. Cloud took a hold of cid and followed Tifa around the back and lay him on one of the beds that were specifically designed for this purpose.  
  
When he returned to his drink he found somebody else sitting at the table in the corner. He was watching Cloud thoughtfully through a single, amber eye. As Cloud sat down, he deliberately made no eye contact. His companion. Spoke in a low growl that only he and Cloud could hear.  
  
'Cloud, something is wrong, your usually drunk by ten and its half past now which is pretty amazing. Said the fiery red animal Red XIII.  
  
Cloud sighed. When they were back saving the planet he told Red all his deep emotions and troubles. These days he felt he could trust Red with his life and definatly trusted Red more than anyone else after Aeris was brutally slaughtered...  
  
'Fine, just promise me one thing, you won't tell the others- not yet, at least'  
  
Red XIII blinked slowly. 'I solemnly swear it, Cloud'  
  
'I...I saw Aeris and...' he told Red XIII the whole story up to where he found himself lying on the ground, panicked and flew back to Midgar on the highwind.  
  
Red XIII was silent for a while. Cloud looked up from his glass. Red XIII had changed in appearance since the meteor scare. His mane was longer and grew around his neck and across his shoulders. Two yellow fangs protruded from his top jaw and his left ear was now severely torn. He had also gained a couple of inches in height. He would have looked extremely fearsome apart from one feature that had not changed- his single amber eye had a warm gentle gaze to it.  
  
'Are you sure you did not imagine her Cloud?' He asked  
  
'I thought I was hallucinating at first but how could I imagine feeling her as well as seeing her?' He glanced over to the other side of the bar where Tifa was glaring at the broken chandelier with her hands on her hips. Vincent was stalking towards the door when Tifa called after him ('I expect you to pay for the repairs!') Vincent scowled before slamming the door so hard it made the windows rattle and even more plaster to fall from the ceiling.  
  
Cloud sighed again. 'I'm going to bed. Goodnight. He said shortly as he got up and walked up the stairs behind the bar.  
  
Red XIII blinked slowly again.  
  
'Goodnight.'  
  
(This is not the end there will be more chapters) 


	2. theiving and bloodshed

THE DEVIL BEHIND THE DISGUISE PART TWO- THEIVING AND BLOODSHED  
  
I AM NOT THE OWNER OF SQUARESOFT, IF I WAS I WOULD BE FILTHY  
RICH.  
  
ANYWAY, HERE WE GO  
  
Cloud reached his room and locked the door behind him, so he wouldn't be  
disturbed. He didn't bother to change his clothes or close the curtains to  
stop the neon lights of Midgar playing across the walls. He lay on his bed,  
closed his eyes and automatically stretched out a hand over the other side  
of the bed. He sharply withdrew it as if he had been burnt.  
  
'No, I must live on without her' he scolded himself.  
  
Cloud fell into a shallow, troubled sleep. Aeris drifted in and out of his  
dreams repeating her words to him. Cloud walked towards her and stumbled  
into the lake. I was freezing cold and he couldn't breathe, nor could he  
move. He was drowning-  
  
Cloud was awoken with a jolt. He was drenched in cold sweat and shivering  
violently. He dragged himself off to the bathroom, stripped and took a  
shower.  
  
He pulled on a pair of torn jeans and a shirt, unlocked the door and went  
downstairs to the bar. Cid and Barret were sat at the bar, groaning, both  
clutching an aspirin and a glass of water.  
  
As Cloud entered Barret looked up blearily.  
  
'Hey Cloud' he grunted  
'Hey' he replied  
  
Tifa was behind the bar with her back turned, busily cleaning a glass and  
humming to herself. When she heard Cloud entering she turned around,  
smiling.  
  
'Oh hi Cloud! I didn't see you go to bed last night, were you all right?  
You seemed a bit...quiet'  
  
'Oh, yeah, I was just a bit tired that's all' he said, fiddling with a coin  
in his pocket.  
  
'Oh...right' she gazed at him; her eyes suddenly lost all their warmness and  
went stony. Cloud was actually surprised they were friends after what  
happened on the mission...  
  
'Um, Cloud I wondered if I could talk to you' she had asked on the  
Highwind.  
  
'Well, you are at the moment aren't you?'  
  
She giggled unnecessarily.  
'No! In private' she said. The walked into the plane's bathroom (as it was  
the most private on the plane) and locked the door. Tifa was the first to  
speak.  
  
'Cloud I've been meaning to ask you for ages.....will you like...go out with  
me? She said in rush, looking at her feet.  
  
Cloud was taken aback at this.  
  
'Tifa you know...I loved Aeris, I can't betray her...I...' his voice faltered. He  
moved to unlock the door but Tifa grabbed his wrist and spun him around.  
Tears spilled out of her eyes but she didn't look sad. Anything but sad.  
She leaned closer to him. Cloud grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away,  
giving himself enough time to unlock the door and sprint. He was just about  
to run when he heard Tifa, in a voice quite unlike her own, speak.  
  
'Wait'  
  
Cloud turned to see a stony expression in her eyes.  
  
'You made a big mistake Cloud Strife, we could have been happy together'  
  
Cloud stared at her then breathed one word before returning to the cockpit.  
  
'No...'  
  
That same expression had reawakened that memory in Cloud's mind. It was as  
clear as though it had happened yesterday. Cloud dropped his gaze and  
hurried outside, grabbing his coat and hastily doing it up.  
  
It was the middle of January there was a biting chill in the air and black  
clouds loomed overhead, threatening rain, or maybe even snow.  
  
Cloud looked around Midgar. It had changed a lot. It looked cleaner and the  
air wasn't as polluted as it used to be. After the planet was saved, the  
mayors and rulers of every city and country insisted on the rebuilding of  
the capital of Gaia. There were more trees than before and the slums had  
been torn down and rebuilt as smart, clean houses. The children's  
playground had also been replaced.  
  
He crossed the street and headed up past the weapons outlet. Cloud decided  
to take a shortcut through an alley between a bank and a restaurant. It was  
dark and much colder than out in the open. He started as a tabby cat ran  
out in front of him and behind some bins. He was almost at the end of the  
alley when suddenly his coat was forcefully pulled backwards. He landed on  
the ground, hitting his head against the wall. Tiny stars danced in front  
of his eyes. He heard a soft click- a sound he had heard often when  
battling side by side with Vincent. He felt the gun being pressed against  
his temple and a sleek voice speak to him.  
  
'Kneel down and make no sudden movements'  
  
Cloud had heard that voice before, but he just couldn't put his finger on  
it. He felt a rope being tied around his wrists as a hand pushed him back  
against the wall. He inclined his head this time so he didn't hit his head  
again. The attacker paced out in front of him.  
  
He was tall and slim; he was wearing a black suit and held the gun in his  
gloved hands, pointing at Cloud. A scarf wrapped around his head and mouth  
obscured most his face. All Cloud could see of his face were two mako green  
eyes with narrowed slits for pupils, like a cat's. Underneath his eyes were  
two, slanted blood scars.  
  
'Reno' he breathed.  
  
'The one and only' he replied.  
  
Reno pulled the scarf from his face, allowing his long, red ponytail to  
cascade down his back. His face was thinner than it used to be. His  
cheekbones made his face look angular and sharp. He turned to Cloud and  
smirked, his mako eyes narrowing dangerously. He moved swiftly towards  
Cloud and put a hand in his coat pocket, removing his wallet. Reno opened  
it and removed the little amount of money in it and transferred it to his  
own pocket.  
  
'I expected you to have more on you than this mister Strife.' He smirked  
again and then continued.  
  
'All in the bank? Give me your bank number if you want to live-' But Cloud  
didn't listen to the rest of what Reno had to say. He felt something sharp  
jab into the back of his hand. He rotated his head slightly and saw a  
broken pipe sticking out of the wall. He had an idea. Cloud caught the  
ropes on the pipe and jerked his hands upwards, while trying to look like  
he wasn't doing anything. He felt the bonds around his wrists snap. Reno  
paused and fixed his intimidating stare on Cloud before striding over to  
him.  
  
He was a foot away from him when a force hit him squarely in the jaw.  
Cloud had punched him and sprinted at top speed up the alley. He risked a  
glance over his shoulder. Reno had reeled backwards from the assault but  
ran after him, closing the gap rapidly on them. Suddenly he felt himself  
being thrown to the ground. Reno was surprisingly strong despite his  
slender frame. He easily pinned Cloud down on his back. He swung at Cloud  
and landed a punch at his head. The world swayed to and fro.  
  
The next thing he knew Reno had got off him and started kicking him the  
side with extreme ferocity. He felt several snaps in his chest as his ribs  
were shattered with each kick. Suddenly the kicking stopped and he heard  
distant footsteps running away. Cloud lay there for what seemed hours,  
gasping for air. Each breath brought a new wave of pain. He smiled. If he  
died now he be reunited with Aeris...  
  
Content in lying in his own blood he relaxed and waited for death to claim  
him. In the alley, no one would notice.  
  
Cloud's vision started to fail, the alley was disappearing. When he thought  
every essence of life was drained from him he closed his eyes and let the  
shadows draw nearer.  
  
The last thing he saw was a beautiful face framed with bronze hair, tied up  
with a pink ribbon. Two emerald eyes gazed at him worriedly. Cloud sighed  
and let his consciousness slip away as the sounds of traffic faded.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger! I'll update soon! 


	3. Love Hurts

THE DEVIL BEHIND THE DISGUISE PART 3- LOVE HURTS  
  
I OWN NOUT, OK?  
  
HERE WE GO,  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))  
  
A dog was chewing on something behind some dustbins in a dingy alleyway. The only source of light came from a grimy streetlight. Unsanitary water leaking from drains collected in dirty puddles on the ground.  
  
The dog was thin and scruffy, it had a long snout covered in numerous scars from fights with others dogs over food. Its fur was greying and it was very dirty, clearly stating it was a stray and nobody looked after it, although it had a collar with a name tag. The engravings on it were worn away so it made it impossible of read properly:  
  
- - - h - - o - - - - c - - - - - - were the only letters distinguishable the others were long worn away.  
  
Suddenly, the dog leapt backwards, tail between its legs. It whimpered quietly before bolting at breakneck speed.  
  
A man no other than Cloud crawled out from behind the bins. His blonde hair was stuck together with congealed blood and he gasped for breath desperately. Broken ribs had punctured one of his lungs. Thick bleeding cuts covered his body like tigers stripes. His cheek was badly lacerated and his clothes were soaked in blood. He struggled to his feet, clutching his chest with his left arm; he suspected the other was broken.  
  
Cloud swayed violently, leaning on a wall for support. His vision had doubled and it was very blurry. His head ached and he could hardly remember who or where he was. Somehow he managed to stagger out onto the street. The 7th heaven was just 4 blocks down.  
  
Cloud felt extremely disoriented. His breathing was painful and laboured. He collapsed onto the busy road.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((  
  
Something wet fell on Cloud's hand. He stirred and opened his eyes. Everything was white, he wondered if he was dead until he looked down and saw Yuffie lying across him, making odd snuffling sounds while clutching his hand. She looked up, her eyes were wet, and she had obviously been crying.  
  
'Cloud!' she leapt up like a jack-in-the-box and hugged him clumsily. Cloud felt something sharp like a pin in the back of his neck but thought nothing else of it.  
  
'I thought you were dead' she sniffed.  
  
Cloud looked over to his other side and noticed that Red XIII and Vincent were standing there. Red XIII jumped forward, put his paws on the bed and lick Cloud's face with his warm tongue. Vincent leant casually against the white wall, staring at Cloud intently through unblinking, red eyes.  
  
'Where are the others?' asked Cloud  
  
'The doctors said only three visitors at a time and Tifa went to get tea'  
  
There was a soft click and two people entered, a man and a women, both in their mid 20s. They both wore black suits. The woman had white- blonde hair drew up in a tight bun. Her blue eyes were as sharp as ice chips and bore into Cloud's. It felt like she was reading his mind so he emptied it of all his secret thoughts (a/n 0o???) just in case.  
  
The man wore dark glasses that concealed his eyes. His hair was long and black. It was tied in a loose ponytail. He instantly reminded Cloud of Hojo, the crazed scientist who injected himself with Jenova cells and was also Sephiroth's father. He sent the man a surge of hatred. The man flinched but otherwise did not move. Cloud had always known he had psychic powers but nobody believed him  
  
The man and the woman both pulled up chairs and eyed him expectantly.  
  
'Mr Strife we are here from the undercover officers society to hear a detailed description of your attack yesterday, we are aware that some of your memories may be difficult to remember due to the injuries sustained on your head' said the woman. 'This is highly confidential so may we ask for you three to leave...and I didn't think they allowed animals in the hospital?'  
  
Yuffie, Vincent and Red XIII exited through the door and closed it behind them. Cloud heard Red utter a low, menacing growl as he passed through the door.  
  
Cloud shifted slightly but gave up, as it was too painful.  
  
'I...I went for a walk and decided to take a shortcut when I was attacked from behind and my money was taken'  
  
'Did you see your attacker?'  
  
'Yes...it...it was ...Reno'  
  
The woman's eyes widened to twice their natural size. The man started scribbling down notes on a clipboard. The woman spoke in audible undertones to the man.  
  
'I thought he was headed to Junon!' she turned back to Cloud.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
Cloud nodded. He knew that Reno and the other Turks had been life sentenced to prison. Reno however, had escaped many times but nobody knew how he did it. When he was out of jail he committed other crimes, including doing drugs on the street, selling illegal materia and even prostitution.  
  
Finally, the two officers stood up and went to leave. The woman handed Cloud a card.  
  
'If you remember anything else, give me a call. Get well soon.'  
  
And without another word they left.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Bit boring ya? 


	4. messege from the angel

THE DEVIL BEHIND THE DISGUISE PART 4-  
  
I AM NOT THE OWNER OF THE GAME COMPANY SQUARESOFT  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
It was a month before Cloud was allowed to leave the hospital. After several exposures to 'restore' material most of his broken bones and cuts had healed over so he could walk again, despite the over- protective nurse who always insisted he stayed in bed. When he got back to the bar everyone drank a lot in celebration, but they were still all surprised that it was Reno who had assaulted him. Barret had to be restrained from punching a hole after he was told as the ceiling had only just been repaired and the profits wouldn't stretch that far.  
  
As Cloud got undressed that night he examined the scars on his body. The one that disturbed him the most was a long, thing one that ran the length of his ribs down to his hip. This was where Reno had slashed him with a penknife. His heart skipped a beat as he checked his left shoulder in the mirror. Fortunately no blade had blemished the tattoo of Aeris he had there.  
  
As he got into bed he noticed yet another scar on the palm of his hand. He couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed it before. On closer inspection Cloud nearly fainted. It was as if someone had pressed a white-hot brand onto his hand as a poem had been 'tattooed' on with the words:  
  
Sephiroth did not kill me, Someone hated me, for who I'd be, I'm forbidden to tell you who, But I know you will find the truth  
  
I love you  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Worked out who it is yet? And its not you you think it is, I'm not making it that obvious! 


	5. The ghost whisperer

THE DEVIL BEHIND THE DISGUISE- CHAPTER 5- THE GHOST WHISPERER  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY NAMES, PLACES OR EVENTS OF FINAL FANTASY 7, NOW IF I DIDN'T SAY THAT I'D THINK I'D HAVE TO RUN AWAY VERY FAST FROM THE LAWYERS.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((  
  
Cloud opened an old wardrobe in the corner of his room. His old SOLDIER uniform was hung up in it along with ultima weapon, which glowed faintly of the surrounding darkness. He took out one of his old gloves and strapped it firmly to his left hand to cover the message. He didn't want _anyone_ seeing it. He looked over at the flashing lights of his alarm clock. They blinked 11:15 back at him. He crept quietly down the stairs so not to wake anyone, especially Red XIII, was curled up on the landing. Cloud held his breath as he walked past him, but fortunately he did not even stir.

He opened the door to the bar and strode across the wooden floor. Shadows glanced off the polished tables as the heavy stream of traffic rumbled past. He carefully opened the door and inhaled a breath of cold air.

'Going somewhere, Cloud?'

Cloud froze. He swore violently under his breath and whirled round to see Vincent sitting on the edge of a table.

'Go back to your cave vampire boy' he said aggressively.

Vincent smirked back at him. His sleek, black hair lay unkempt across his shoulders. The shadows made his eyes look hollowed and his features more clearly defined.

'Where are you going?' he repeated '

I was...going...to...' Cloud paused as an idea struck him. He had heard crazy stories of people who could make contact with deceased spirits and ghosts. Lucrecia who was Vincent's 'ex' happened to be one of them. He always believed these stories as a child. Maybe just maybe...

'Vincent! Where is Lucrecia? I need to see her-now!' he waited for an answer. It came short and sharp.

'You're crazy. Why?'

'No time to explain, tell me quick' he said grabbing Vincent's skeletal shoulders. Vincent blinked in slight disbelief.

'Fine' he said, pushing Cloud away from him and standing up. 'I'm coming with you though- we can't have Reno having another go at you can we?' Cloud ignored him as they departed into the night.

After 20-minute journey in the Highwind, they arrived at Lucrecia's cave. It was damp and dimly lit with a few candles burned down to stumps. A lonely figure sat talking to herself at the very end of the cavern with her back turned.

'Now we can't let that happen can we? No of course not my child will come back oh yes he will because he is mine...yes, all mine, oh! Can I hear the beasties coming...or is it just the pixies?'

She turned around and stared at them with large, pale eyes. Her straggly brown hair hung limply down her back.

'youuuuuuuuuu!' she screeched 'now see what I have done?' she held up her heavily scarred wrists. 'Where is my child? Tell me...tell me!' she crawled forward to Vincent's feet.

'Sephiroth is dead'

'No! He is no relation to me! He is nothing!' Where is my child? YOUR child!' Cloud stared in utter shock at Vincent. He didn't think Vincent had ever...

'Oh Zack where are you?' she wailed. Zack! Cloud remembered his friendship with him in SOLDIER. He was a good- natured man who was shot by shinRA troops. Cloud had vowed revenge. He couldn't believe it he thought the second name Valentine was just a coincidence ... 'He is dead'

'I'll kill ye! Lucrecia screamed. 'You did it! YOU DID IT!' She continued to scream. 'Cloud! Get yourself out of here! NOW!' Vincent started to yell with pain as his body contorted into his other self- chaos.  
  
Lucrecia too, had transformed into a monster. It resembled a huge bat with spines down it's back. She took off into the air, Vincent closely following her. They struck each other in mid air, slashing with claws, biting with fangs. Cloud watched, transfixed with horror. If he didn't do something, they would kill each other. He looked desperately around the dank cave. He gripped his hands desperately, feeling the leather glove around his hand. As he did this he felt a smooth round object underneath his fingers. He looked down and saw a shiny red materia slotted into the glove- a summon materia. Cloud knew what to do. He raised his hand high and cried the summoning prayer.

'Mighty king of dragons hear my plea...COME FORTH!'

Suddenly, two great leathery wings swept up like rising daggers. The ground disappeared as the roof of the cave drew nearer. The wind screamed in Cloud's ears as he grabbed onto a spine to stop himself slipping off. Bahumut glided through the air like a swift blade and circled above Vincent and Lucrecia. The dragon dived to attack. Cloud saw a mega flare forming just before he closed his eyes- 'STOP!'  
  
A girl was kneeling on the ground with her hands over her head as if she was being attacked. Bahumut vaporised into thin air. Cloud dropped a few feet but stood up straight away and ran towards the girl and helped her up. It was Yuffie.

'Yuffie, how did you get in here, its too dangerous, go home....' A strange sensation came over Cloud. He felt dizzy and light headed. All that mattered was....._kill the girl_......._kill the girl_.....  
  
Cloud saw his hands reach out in front of him as if of their own accord and secure themselves around Yuffie's neck, constricting her airways. A clawed arm forcefully grabbed him around the waist and dragged him backwards. It was as if he had awoken from a deep sleep. Cloud retched and vomited on the ground as he lay on his side. He closed his eyes and heard Yuffie wailing in despair. He opened one blurry eye and saw the shape of Vincent leaning over Yuffie's dishevelled form and embracing her- embracing her?  
  
It happened again. Cloud's eyes snapped open. All the fog in his brain cleared away. He stood up but nearly fell over again as an invisible force grabbed his head firmly. There were murderous screams in his ears. He looked up and saw everything in one colour- red. It was all that mattered...Cloud took another step then another. He kept walking and at the same time stretching out his hands in front of him. His hands closed around Yuffie's neck again constricting, constricting...

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!' Cloud opened his eyes and found himself back on the ground. He sat up and saw Vincent staring at him, a look of disgust mingled with shock. The remaining colour in his face had drained making his complexion look more pallid than ever. Cloud looked down at Yuffie and gasped. She lay at Vincent's feet, unconscious. Vincent slowly bent down and picked her up, threw Cloud a look that could turn milk sour before striding out of the cave to the airship, Yuffie in his arms.  
  
As Cloud stood there he felt two emotions he hadn't felt for two years. A tear of grief and misunderstanding slid down his cheek as he stood in the cave, a couple of metres away from Lucrecia's lifeless body.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
I made this chapter longer than it was going to be because of how short the 4th chapter was. Hope you enjoyed it! - Yami.D  
  
And another thing, if anyone makes a comment about Vincent still loving Lucrecia, I will eat his or her head- Torn angel I am looking in your direction darling!


	6. Imformation from the enemy

THE DEVIL BEHIND THE DISGUISE –CHAPTER 6- INFORMATION FROM THE ENEMY  
  
I HAVE NO LEGAL OWNERSHIP TO FINAL FANTASY 7 TO PUT IT SIMPLY Hmmmmm, I think I'll dedicate this chapter to all my ff.net buddies and reviewers like zacks-clone, sleepingstarz, torn angel, ryushinuki, dragon of dreams and the lady luck. It's you guys that keep me going! (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((  
  
'Wark!'

Instead of using the Highwind, Cloud had called Boco, the gold chocobo that he had painstakingly tried to breed for several years. He leaned forward as Boco ran into the sea. As the chocobo's clawed feet hit the surface of the water there was a small splash and many ripples danced away. Instead of going north, back to Midgar he headed southeast towards Junon. Cloud didn't want to be in Vincent's presence for a while.

Junon now had had as high security prison for criminals who needed it most, but that didn't deter the many tourists who came to see the navy bases. As Junon came into view he dismounted and led Boco into a nearby forest. Cloud slipped the chocobo whistle into his pocket, just in case he needed a quick getaway

''Just in case I get mobbed by fan girls'' he thought idly, as he entered the wrought iron gates to Junon.

As he walked up the path between the houses, he heard a voice calling him.

'Cloud!'

He turned around to see who had called his name. A small girl in a pink swimming costume with a towel draped round her shoulders came running up to him and threw her arms around his waist

. 'Hi Priscilla' he said beaming at her.

'I knew you would save the world! You stopped the meteor! Mr. Dolphin and me were so happy. I taught him a new trick too- come and see!' she took his hand and dragged him down to the shore.

Cloud remembered when he saved Priscilla from drowning on this beach. A high-pitched chattering and squeaking made him look up. Suddenly there was a loud splash as Mr. Dolphin leapt out of the water and another splash as he hit the water again. Priscilla blew her whistle three times and made a curving motion with one hand. Mr. Dolphin looked at her for second before chattering happily and doing a somersault. Cloud couldn't help grinning. The dolphin then swam up to the shore and rolled on his back, waving his flippers in the air. Priscilla giggled.

'Mr. Dolphin remembers you- he's saying hello!' Cloud was just about to stroke the dolphin when a man's voice called from a nearby house.

'Priscilla! Priscilla! It's time for tea!'

Priscilla's face fell. 'Oh I have to go now. I'll see you around Cloud!' And with a last hug she ran off into the house.

Cloud turned and headed back up the shore and followed the path. A few people stopped and stared as he passed, a girl even ran up to him before her formidable looking grandmother grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He didn't stop until he reached a large stone grey building. He looked up and saw the bold letters stamped across the sign:

JUNON HIGH SECURITY PRISON

Cloud took a deep breath. Two Junon guards with steely expressions blocked the entrance. Cloud meekly walked up to them and cleared his throat. One of the guards glared at him.

'No visitors allowed- except for special cases- so beat it.' He growled.

He rearranged his musket then did a double take. 'Mister Strife? ...I'm so sorry...please go through......I understands sir.....I'm sorry.' He stammered.

'Not at all, not at all' Cloud mumbled as he passed through the gates into a very large recreation ground.

High walls tipped with barbed wire enclosed the concrete building. He slipped through the door ahead and strained his eyes to see anything in the dimly lit room. As his eyes adjusted he realised he was in a very shadowy reception room. A woman with greying hair lay asleep at the desk, using a register as a pillow. Cloud cautiously walked up to her desk and tapped sharply on it. The woman awoke with a start and stared around wildly. As her gaze settled on Cloud her bored sleepy eyes flew open and her thin mouth broke into a happy grin. She bowed her head and gestured with a hand to the left of her. Cloud nodded and headed through it.

It was even darker in the cells. Murderous eyes gleamed out of the darkness at him. A couple of guards patrolled further up the corridor. Cloud kept his eyes ahead of him occasionally looking into one of the cells for the person he was looking for. Finally he found him. The man sat in the corner of the cell. He had greying black hair and an abnormally large forehead. He stood up and walked towards the bars.

'Ah you came Cloud or should I say Mr failed experiment' sneered Hojo in his usual reedy voice. Cloud bristled with anger.  
He originally thought that Hojo had died when he had fought him so many years back. Instead, before he had unleashed his final attack omnislash, Hojo had used his Jenova cells to morph into a liquid form and escape. He was caught a year later, hiding in the shinRA mansion. They brought him back to Junon and injected him with the breakthrough in medical history- a tincture that reversed the effects of jenova cells. He had been in prison ever since. Hojo grinned toothily at him.

'Ive been waiting for you Cloud- I knew you would come... to know the truth about your little friend Vincent Valentine'

'He's not little he's 6ft bloody tall and he thinks I'm a killer!' Cloud snapped. He felt his heart suddenly hammering fast at the mention of Vincent.

Hojo raised his greying eyebrows.

'My, my don't we have a temper now I can see where you went wrong'

'Shut-up!' Cloud growled, clenching his fists

'Ah...I saw this coming...mnyes.... Mr. Valentine's transformations _were_ rather violent' Hojo mused.

'What do you mean? Why?'

Hojo turned to face him. He put a hand into his pocket ad took out an iron key.

'So you want to know _more_ do you? How very touching' His eyes twinkled malovently. Cloud suddenly caught on.

'Not like that!' Cloud shouted infuriated that Hojo even suggested such a thing.

'Well if you do, head to shinRA mansion's basement and' he handed Cloud the key. 'It will unlock Valentine's folder...its on the left shelf.'

Cloud nodded and strode out of the prison into the bright sunlight. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the soft padding of feet behind him.


	7. The mansion of memories

THE DEVIL BEHIND THE DISGUISE PART 7- MANSION OF MEMORIES  
  
FINAL FANATSY 7 DOES NOT QUAVER AT MY FEET. I'M NOT THAT POWERFUL...YET  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ZACKS-CLONE-YOU HAVE HELPED ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I COULDN'T WRITE SOMETHING THIS LONG WITHOUT SOMEONE LIKE YOU!  
  
The door of the mansion and Cloud inhaled the familiar musty smell. He walked across the varnished, wooden floor, footsteps reverberating off the mouldy walls. Watery light filtered through the stained glass windows. The mansion had not changed much, with the exception that it had gained a few layers of dust. Cloud headed towards the winding staircase. He ran as quickly as he could, as he was keen to see if what Hojo had said was true. As the air got fouler the rooms grew darker. Cloud suddenly remembered this was the place where he met Vincent Valentine. It wasn't the happiest of greetings...

'Why did we bother to get this key, Cloud?' asked Aeris, slotting Odin into Princess Guard.

'I don't know...I'm not even sure where it goes'

Cloud, Aeris and Red XIII made their way down the dingy passage. Aeris tried a door on the left but it didn't open.

'Cloud! Try this one.'

The lock clicked open. The room smelt of rotting flesh. Various torture instruments were dotted around the room. Chains littered the floor. In the middle of the room, nailed shut was...

'...a coffin?'

Red XIII padded up to it and listened intently. He started to growl.

'Theres somebody in there...and they're alive'

Aeris walked forward and jammed Princess Guard under the lid and prized it off. A cloud of dust rose out. As it cleared they peered into it with bated breath. At first all they could see was a mass of red and black fabric. On second inspection a pale body lay seemingly asleep and completely unaware of anything around him. He was slim and still. Suddenly his eyes flicked open as if he had been in some kind of trance. He lifted his left arm, or what should have been his left arm. Instead, elbow down there was golden claw. Cloud could see bronze screws had been drilled through his elbow. Dry, cracked blood clung onto them. It was repulsive. He flexed the claw before slamming it down on the edge of the coffin, splintering the wood. He opened his eyes entirely. For a second or two his and Cloud's eyes met. A familiar swooping sensation hit the pit of his stomach...

Cloud slid his hand over the door where he had first met what he thought was a vampire. He clenched his fingers once. And turned away.

'I'll leave some of his secrets untouched- it's the least I can do'

He turned to head back up the stairway only somebody was blocking them. Hojo stood on the threshold breathing heavily.

'Changed your mind? Shying away from the truth?!'

He raised his hand towards Cloud and pointed a syringe with blue liquid at him. 'Join my mother creator and I!' He yelled.

Quick as a flash a guillotine blade fell from the ceiling. Cloud shielded his face with his arm just in time. There was a horrible splattering sound as he felt something warm cover his arm. He opened his eyes and recoiled. Hojo lay in two pieces still wearing a manic grin. Most of his vital organs hung out. Oozing blood everywhere.

'Cloud!'

Red XIII ran up to him.

'Are you all right? -I thought I was too late.'

'How did you-why did you....where did that-'

Cloud stammered 'Hojo always threatened me with this weapon when I was his prisoner'

'Well-anyway... thanks'

Cloud gasped. 'Listen Red...'

he told Red XIII all the events from Lucrecia's visit, although he left out the snide comments about Vincent and himself Hojo had made. Nanaki listened intently before speaking.

'There is something strange in the air... I can feel it- big changes...departure'

When they left Nibelheim behind, Cloud was surprised to see the highwind.

'I thought you might want some faster transport'

Cloud couldn't help grinning. As he sat in the aircraft there was only one thing on his mind. How was he going to get Vincent to understand?  
  
ANOTHER CHAPTER OVER BUT YOU WON'T HAVE LONG TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE!  
  
-THANKS AGAIN ZACKS-CLONE!


	8. Realisations

THE DEVIL BEHIND THE DISGUISE PART 8- REALISATIONS  
  
I'M NOT THE PRODUCER, CREATOR EDITOR OR ANY ELSE OF FINAL FANTASY 7- I WISH  
  
NOTE- THERES A YAOI MOMENT COMNG UP

As Cloud entered the bar a tidal wave of noise roared in his ears and he was forcefully knocked backwards by a couple of bodies.

'Cloud where have you been-'

'We were so worried-'

'We thought you were-'

Tifa and Cait Sith sheepishly helped him up and ushered him inside. Red XIII followed silently and lay down under the bar watching them with a single eye. After an hour of drinking and relaying most of his story, Cloud looked around the bar for any sign of Yuffie. His heart skipped a beat. In one of the shady corners Vincent stared out at him. He noticed Vincent was running one, long nailed finger along his quicksilver handgun, somehow inconspicuously. Cloud managed to suppress a shudder and averted his gaze.

'Hey guys, where's Yuffie?' he asked Tifa looked doubtful.

'Last night, Vincent came back with her. She was unconscious- next thing we knew you had gone and Vincent acting well...weirder then before. Yuffie is in her room resting. She keeps asking after you.' Cloud tried to look surprised.

'Uh.... really? Cloud found this very difficult to stomach. He wasn't sure how he was going to try and persuade Yuffie or Vincent what happened even though he wasn't sure himself. It was past midnight when the 7th Heaven started to empty

. 'Are you coming Cloud?' Tifa put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head. After Tifa left, he got another drink. Twenty minutes later he was completely wrecked and disorientated. He managed to stagger up the stairs and stumble across the landing until he bumped into someone taller than he was. He was sober enough to realise it was Vincent.

'I need to talk to you Vin' he slurred

'About what? Going to tell me the full details of why you randomly attack people? He hissed. 'Like I'm going to get any sense out of you, anyway I saw what happened that night.'

'Just hear me out'

In reply, Vincent turned and disappeared into a spare room. Cloud found him sitting on the bed, staring out of the window.

'I didn't strangle her Vincent, I swear- why would I stra-' Cloud broke off as he swayed dangerously. His eyes rolled upwards in their sockets as he toppled forewards. Vincent caught him before he hit the floor and lowered him onto the bed. He cursed softly.

'You idiot you're drunk' he growled.

'I know' Cloud replied wearily 'but does it matter here?'

Vincent looked slightly taken aback. 'We have each other.' it may have been the alcohol that had gone straight to his head, but he was seeing Vincent in a completely different light, how beautiful he really was. Cloud wondered how many girls he must have been with or turned down. His sharp cheekbones, pale skin and silky black hair- they all added to his flattering looks.  
Cloud felt himself leaning forward. He closed his eyes and felt his lips brush against Vincent's. When Vincent did not pull away gave himself in completely. Moonlight beams struck their faces sending strips of light across the floor. Was anyone watching? Are they getting the wrong idea? Or the right one?  
  
Only 3 more chapters to go...the ending may surprise you :b  
  
Yami.D


	9. Angelus Gladius

CHAPTER 9- GUARDIAN ANGEL  
  
I HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER FINAL FANTASY 7 PLACES, NAMES, EVENTS- GOT IT?  
  
'Hey! Knock it off...'

Somebody was pounding Cloud's head hard. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and out of focus, just like his memory. He struggled into a seating position and froze; it felt as though the pit of his stomach had dropped out. Vincent lay next to him cover drawn up to his face. Slow steady breathing confirmed he was asleep. Cloud started to panic. He couldn't remember anything from the previous night and started to worry if he did do something. He carefully slid out from under the covers so as not to wake Vincent. He staggered upright and started to dress, while trying to ignore his pounding headache. He then went to find some aspirin. A firm hand caught the back of his shirt and a gun was pressed against his temple. He looked up and stared straight into Vincent's unreadable eyes. He looked quite intimidating from this angle of fear. 'Nothing happened'

he said in a harsh whisper Cloud tried to say 'ok' but his voice had deserted him out of utter terror. He shook his head instead. Vincent stared him straight in the eyes as he reached out a hand. His eyes softened as he spoke 'You are so...' He caught himself in mid sentence and shoved Cloud back against the wall and whipped past him without another word, his cloak billowing behind.  
Since the Yuffie incident Vincent had changed. The flickering light of his good soul had blown out and vanished. The depressing aura that radiated from him had grown stronger. He didn't seem like himself anymore, but he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with Yuffie.  
On his way to the bathroom he met Yuffie. Cloud was about to speak to her but she let out a frightened squeak like a cornered animal and fled down the hall. He sighed and went into the bathroom. After taking a couple of painkillers he went downstairs. It was very quiet in the bar except for a few strangers. He took one look at the day outside -(thick sheets of rain)- and decided to go back to bed.  
He lay in the semi-darkness, the in his head slowly subsiding as his mind slipped into sub-consciousness.... Cloud stood in the Forbidden City. His feet traced the path to the core of the place. She was waiting for him. She looked longingly at him as if he were an expensive doll she could not have. 'Cloud the horrors are returning everyone is in danger- especially you'

she gazed at him fondly. 'I was condemned to fight this evil but in my state I can't- I'm just a memory now'

'No you're not! You're more than a memory!' Cloud shouted, tears stinging his eyelids.

'Oh Cloudy! You haven't changed a bit!' cried Aeris as she jumped down from the rock. 'I suppose it is destiny that you have to do this task, but I will help you'

she put her hands together in a silent prayer. The white materia materialised in her hands. She held it above her head. 'I know what the purpose of this is now...'

as the materia had started to twist and elongate. It was like watching a movie on fast forward. At last when the light cleared, Aeris held a sword in her hands. It was sharp and silver and had a serrated edge like a breadknife. The white materia set into the blade shined in the watery light. She held it out to Cloud. 'I believe in you Cloud' she whispered as he took the sword from her ghostly fingertips.

'When there seems no hope left remember I intend no harm to befall you- I am watching over you as your guardian angel'

Cloud nodded, throat too tight to speak. He ran a finger up the blade. It reverberated in the air. Aeris knelt forward and took his hand in hers. She felt like a chill wind. 'Good luck' she whispered as she kissed him.

Cloud awoke with a jolt as something sharp poked him in the side. He threw back the covers to reveal the sword, materia glinting innocently. Tears threatened to fall again. His emotions were always close to the surface these days. For a moment he felt as though he had lost Aeris all over again. Suddenly there was an eruption of sound downstairs, full of screaming and the smashing of glass. Gripping the sword, Cloud ran helter- skelter across the landing only to go crashing into Vincent going in the opposite direction. He gingerly got to his feet.

' Yuffie and Tifa are gone! Come on!' Cloud's heart skipped a beat. He noticed there was a large cut above Vincent's left eye, dripping blood down his temple. Vincent hastily wiped it on his sleeve.

'Hurry up!'

They raced down into the bar and a horrific sight met Cloud. The bar was a complete mess. Twisted metal stuck out in all directions. Plaster covered broken tables, chairs and most of the floor. A woman's body lay mangled in the wreckage. It was sickening. Her large empty eyes stared unseeing through the smashed window. Cloud was reminded of poor Jessie. Red XIII crouched growling under the splintered bar itself. He emerged from underneath it as Barret, Cid and Cait Sith came in from outside.

'What happened- for god's sake somebody tell me!' Cloud shouted as he slammed his fist on a table.

Vincent found his voice first.

'The earth is once again injured. A gash formed under the bar and ripped it apart, exposing the lifestream. Yuffie and Tifa were dragged down by- by hands.' Vincent hesitated.

'What- why?'

'We dwelled enough to see...well...each hand had...

he turned to the nearest table and scratched something on the polished surface with a clawed digit. Cloud walked over and saw he had scraped the number '1' on it. He swore violently and turned away, not bothering to keep his voice down at all.

'Sephiroth! I knew it! I will get you, you crazy jumped up little bastard! Glorious, noble- my ass!' Cloud drew a shuddering breath and leant against a table. He felt a hand on his knee. He looked down at Cait Sith.

'We'll get them back- I shall help you'

'BUT HOW?!' Cloud shouted and lashed out with his foot, sending the little toy cat careering sideways. As if his question had been answered, the ground started to rumble. There was a horrible screeching, as the wooden floor was forcefully ripped apart, sending Barret Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Vincent all fell headfirst into the lifestream, quickly disappearing under the energising waves. Cid clung onto a broken rafter and Cloud wedged himself between the bar and the wall.

'It's closing again!'

Cid was right.

The split began to close as if it were healing.

'Oh no you don't'Cloud growled. He leapt over the bar and skidded into the lifestream.

'Cloud no!'

He felt himself floating as if he were in a warm bath. A shadow passed over him as he realised Cid had thrown himself in after him. As Cloud fell further into the planet's energy, he tightened the grip on Aeris's sword.

'I'll get you this time Sephiroth.'

He landed face down face down on bare floorboards. They were back in Shinra mansion

ooh the suspense! scandel!


	10. The final battle

THE DEVIL BEHIND THE DISGUISE CHAPTER 10- THE FINAL BATTLE

I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER SQUARESOFT CREATIONS-DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

I'M SORRY THIS TOOK A LONG TIME I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY WITH ANOTHER SITE- WELL HERE IT IS THE FINALE, BUT STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE THOUGH .

Cloud coughed as he inhaled a mouthful of dust. He looked around and saw the unconscious shapes of the others. The bookshelves full of dusty volumes informed Cloud that they had landed in the library. But why had the lifestream brought them here? Aeris's sword lay a few inches from his outstretched hand. It ached to move. A few minutes later he had passed out due to the mental strain. When he came round Barret, Cait Sith, Red XIII, Cid and Vincent were looking over him, exchanging anxious looks

'I'm ok' he shrugged them off as he picked up the sword. Cloud listened intently, he thought he heard-yes- voices echoed from the next room. He lunged at the door and tore it open. An extremely peculiar scene met his eyes.

A fire crackled merrily in the grate of a small, circular room. The fire threw shadows across several embroidered chairs. A man in a beautiful suit sat in one of them, reading a book. A woman in a satin ball gown sat on his lap, arms around his neck. In the corner a young lady with an oriental look to her painted dragons on a scroll. She looked no older that eighteen. The man looked up at him and smiled.

'I must welcome you to my abode here. This is my family' He stood up, as did the woman. Cloud stared transfixed at the woman. She had glassy eyes like garnets, bronze-brown hair and drop pearl earrings...

'Tifa!'

Cloud ran up to her and shook her by the shoulders. His hands went straight through her as if she were made of smoke. She was untouchable.

'Then...' he turned around to look at the oriental girl- dark shoulder length hair and tanned skin.

'Yuffiie?' Can you hear me?' Cloud shouted to her. Finally she looked up. He breathed a sigh of relief. The man merely laughed.

'They cannot hear you'

'Father, who are you talking to?' Yuffie asked

'Nobody at all.' He turned back to Cloud.

'Do you realise _why_ they can't hear you now?

'Something like this happened before...but...you're not holo'- the man cut across him.

'If you are trying to say we are simply holograms then you are only half-right...are you sure it's us that are not real or is it you?'

'Stop messing with my mind!' Cloud cried out in anger and collapsed on the ground, hands over his head.

'You're just like him...so twisted...so cruel...you are him!'

'Dear dear that _did _take a long time, didn't it? You haven't even realised whom my undercover spy is- they may be closer than you think. You never suspected. My faithful servant injected themselves with Jenova cells but alas- failed to get you- but redeemed themselves by putting you in a bad light amongst your little friends. I hired assassins, even bewitched the mind of Mr. Valentine- though he resisted. He knew something was wrong- I needed to stop him from letting the cat out of the bag-so-' he casually waved a hand at the holograms so they disappeared.

'So' he said again 'Do you know who my real puppet is? Would you like to meet them? He smiled and disappeared through a door by the fireplace. Cloud swore it wasn't there before, but followed, still gripping the sword tight.

The next room was dimly lit- even though there were no lights; instead the lighting came from the ghostly glow from a single tank at the end of the room. Inside it was a figure suspended in the green liquid. The body was indistinguishable- they were covered head to toe in what looked like tarnished armour. Jenova's mask rested over what would be a face. Cloud touched the glass. Suddenly an image flared up in his mind- girl in a black and white dress screaming-

"It's my marble! It's always been black! _Aaaaaah.....!_"

He tore his hand away from the glass as if he had been burnt. As he looked back at the tank the mask fell away as she moved her head. Her long brown hair swam around her as her unconscious head lolled on the shoulder-

'Tifa!' Cloud turned to face Sephiroth. 'What have you done to her!?'

'Used her against you and I shall do it again! He smirked and opened the door to the tank. The green liquid gushed across the floor. Sephiroth caught Tifa and held her up- as easily as if she were a rag doll. He removed her armour and embraced her.

'Now see the true power of safer Sephiroth!' He bagan to laugh- a horrible ringing laugh that filled the whole room. His body morphed with Tifa tied helplessly to his torso.

Cloud was horrified. His breath caught in his mouth obstructing his need to scream- to yell out. Suddenly there was an enormous crash and odin stood framed in the doorway, Slephnir pawing the ground like an angry bull. He vaporised into thin air as the others bundled in through the door.

'Cloud- _Aaaaaargh! What the hell?!_'

A huge tentacle shot out of nowhere almost knocking Cloud out. The others had joined the battle- Vincent and Barret aiming rounds of bullets at the offending tendrils, Cait Sith shouting orders at his mog-in-a-box, Cid casting various spells and Red XIII snapping and biting where he could.

'Don't hit Tifa!' Cloud called. After a lengthy wave of attackers, Sephiroth flew up high and cast shadow flare over them. Quick as a flash- Caitsith, Cid and Barret dived in front of the others to cover them from the blow. It was so strong they were knocked out cold.

'We don't have any phoenix downs!' yelled Vincent, checking the inventory. Cloud hardly heard him. He was too busy warding off Sephiroth's attacks. A tentacle came shooting towards him. Red XIII dived in front of him. He roared as he was thrown aside by the force. He lay unconscious.

'Nanaki!'

His guard gave Cloud the time to get out of the way. He glanced across at Vincent who had morphed into chaos. He flew up high to avoid the pale horse and tried to strike the head. Cloud still couldn't hit Sephiroth. His attention rested on Cloud again and shot out several tendrils at him- they burrowed into his skin, he screamed- they were eating him alive.... There was a sharp tearing sound as Vincent leapt down and swiped at them with his claw.

'Cloud! This is no good! He must be stabbed in the head!'

Vincent nodded at him and turned back into chaos. Cloud grabbed a hold of his shoulders and soared up high with him. Cloud dropped onto Sephiroth's shoulders. There was no time to lose- he somersaulted over the beast's head (he was still quite acrobatic from his SOLDIER training.) He looked down at Tifa, who looked like she was in a deep sleep. Cloud drew back the sword and thrust it straight through Sephiroth's heart. Blood gushed out over his hands. Sephiroth looked lived. He raised one pointed tentacle and fired it through Cloud. He screamed in agony- as he realised- he was feeling the same pain Aeris felt. The ground spun underneath him- why wasn't Sephiroth dead? Then Vincent's words came back to him.

"...Through the head..."

With his last ounce of strength he pulled the sword out and drove it through safer Sephiroth's forehead. There was a horrible screeching sound as the monster died. Cloud couldn't hold on any longer. As he let go of the sword his fingers brushed the shining materia. His body slid off the tentacle and fell backwards onto the ground. He barely felt the shock when he hit it.

"Oh god"

He was aware of Vincent looking over him and Yuffie saying: 'He took me too- he didn't want me to tell...' Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cid giving Tifa his jacket and helping her up. He heard her bitter sobs.

'Oh Cloud! It's all m-my f-f-fault!'

Cloud tried to speak but he was too weak. He laid a hand on hers. His life was ebbing away...Someone was lifting his shirt and examining his wound. He gasped with the pain as they touched it. He heard Vincent say 'Its no use' in an undertone.

'Vin...'

'Cloud? Cloud?' Vincent shook him gently.

'I'm sorry.....Aeris'-sword...please...'

'Of course' he felt the blade being pressed into his hand and saw Red XIII, licking his cheek with his warm tongue.

'Good...bye....' Cloud exhaled his last breath as his eyes went blank and unseeing.

There was a shocked silence, broken by racking sobs and Vincent's slightly shaky voice:

"He fell the same way as Aeris, he would have wanted it that way. May they both see each other again"

THE END


End file.
